


The starry sky

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Not a ship, they're family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Summary: Wizard was always seen as a lonely cookie...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The starry sky

It was currently late at night, most cookies were asleep or cuddled up at home at this time. Especially children, but that was not the case for Wizard Cookie. The darkness surrounded the Moonlight palace and made the bright purples and blues stick out quite well, almost like it was glowing in the dark. Alas, it was simply the light from the moon shining down onto the palace, although it didn't make it any less satisfying to look at. The stars lit up the sky ever so slightly alongside the moon, making there be just about enough lighting for a cookie to wander around without getting lost in the surroundings.  
Everything looked pretty as it should and the relaxing silence went along well with it.  
Wizard sighed quietly and leaned back, he was currently sat on a patch of grass by himself. He looked up at the sky and felt a smile grow under his scarf, he loved the stars and the moon so much. He felt like he had a connection to them, they led him. But aside from that, they were just so pretty. Nighttime was pretty and relaxing. He got to be alone with the moon he adored so much, he puffed and laid on his back. Gently resting his arms behind his back and laughing softly to himself.  
"It's so nice out here…" he said aloud albeit quietly, a content look on his usual grumpy face. He hummed quietly and his eyes slowly began to close as he drifted asleep. He dreamt of being a Wizard, a talented one. A wise and respected one, he'd write books and have people write about him. He'd have a few students of his own that he would teach and he'd be highly respected, people would read his books too!  
His smile grew as his dreams of respect continued, he curled up slightly and wrapped his arms around himself. He was a little chilly despite the robes and scarf he wore.  
Unknown to Wizard, his idol and mentor had awaken finally. Moonlight yawned and sat up from her luxurious bed, she yawned once again and glanced around. She got up and stretched her arms and glanced around her room, it was tidy as usual. She wasn't awake enough for it to really get dirty unless someone like Wizard had messed it up, but Wizard was way too respectful to ever dream of that. She glanced out her window and smiled softly, noticing her student laying on the grass. She smiled softly and picked a blanket up and gently threw it over her shoulder.  
"I thought I told him about not sleeping outside in the winter" she shook her head again, she'd have to remind him in the morning.  
She laughed softly to herself and picked her dress up slightly so she wouldn't fall down the steps as she walked down them. She hummed and gently let go of her dress and held the blanket under her arm as she quietly approached the sleeping wizard.  
She glanced around before sitting down by Wizard and gently wrapping him up in the blanket. She went to place him back down but he clung to her.  
She glanced at him and laughed softly, gently placing the wizard down in her lap and putting a hand on his head.  
"mm..?" Wizard yawned as he woke, unfortunately he was a light sleeper.  
"--! Mistress?!" He squeaked and sat up, a tinge of blush from embarrassment on his face.  
"You're awake?!" He laughed, a little excited. Moonlight had been asleep for a while after all!  
"You've been asleep for so long! There's so much I want to show you! I've learnt so many new spells and everything has been going great!" Wizard happily rambled, only Moonlight gets the pleasure of seeing the usually grumpy cookie like this. But Moonlight knew that he couldn't really control his rambling, she laughed softly and patted his head.  
"How long have I been asleep for, dearest?" She asked softly, smiling down at him.  
"2 weeks Mistress!" He responded quickly and shifted so he was sitting next to her, he had to look up to her so they could make eye contact. His height didn't help when he was literally talking and looking at a legendary, legendaries were known for being quite tall. Especially when with normal cookies.  
"2 weeks?" She laughed softly and smiled at him.  
"I saw you in my dreams, you've been keeping good watch over the City Of Wizards." She praised him.  
Wizard grinned proudly under his scarf and nodded  
"Of course Mistress! It's my duty to help and serve you!" He bowed slightly, Moonlight laughed quietly.  
Although she wasn't a huge fan of being treated like royalty, it was expected. She was a legendary and a very respected one at that.  
"Although I am a bit disappointed in you." Moonlight said softly, she knew it was likely Wizard would get defensive but she was concerned for his wellbeing.  
"What?! Why?! I haven't done anything-!" Wizard began, getting defensive as Moonlight expected.  
"I know you want to be a well respected wizard, and I assure you. You definitely will be. But you need to look after yourself, you need to eat when you're hungry. I know you get invested in your books but, your well-being always comes first okay?" She scolded softly, a warm yet concerned look on her face. Her motherly instincts had kicked in. She knew Wizard was a good kid, but she knew he had a lot of pride and wouldn't back down unless he was told.  
"Oh..Uhm." Wizard coughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and nodded.  
"Alright.." he nodded again and looked at Moonlight tiredly.  
"Come on." Moonlight began and got up, offering a hand.  
Wizard blinked in confusion and got up, hesitantly taking her hand.  
"Where are we going?" He asked softly, quite confused.  
"Inside, I don't like you sleeping out here alone. Especially with the weather." She said gently and led him towards the palace.  
"But the cold doesn't affect me that much.." Wizard informed Moonlight  
Of course Moonlight already knew this, but sleeping on the grass wasn't going to be comfortable for him either.  
"I know my dear, but it's quite cold out isn't it? I don't want you getting sick, you can't do your duties then." She told him with a nod, of course she didn't care about his duties. She was more concerned about his well being, but she knew he would listen if she mentioned his duty.  
"Ah... alright...You do have a fair point." Wizard mumbled in agreement, rather embarrassed now. He wouldn't fight back against Moonlight, he knew not to. He had made the mistake of doing this before and he was stuck cleaning the palace as punishment. He rolled his eyes to himself and followed Moonlight inside.  
Moonlight smiled warmly at him before scooping the wizard up and opening his bedroom door  
"Get some rest alright? Have a lay in, you deserve it." She said softly and placed him down before tucking him in.  
"Rest well my dear" she smiled softly and gently pulled the blanket up to his neck  
Wizard nodded meekly  
"Good night mom---" he cringed, he didn't mean to say that.  
Moonlight giggled softly  
"Mom hmm?" She teased, getting a quite scowl and an embarssed look from Wizard.  
She laughed again and waved her hands, trying to stop herself from laughing.  
"Goodnight dear." She smiled and gently kissed his forehead before leaving and turning the light off as shedid so.


End file.
